1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to thermal holders for cups for use in vehicles and more particularly pertains to thermal holders for large cups with an adapter ring for smaller cups.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cup holders for use in vehicles is known in the prior art. More specifically, cup holders for use in vehicles heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of holding cups in a car are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Cup holders are disclosed in a large number of patents by way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,023 to Jeff discloses a combination insulated mug and beverage can holder.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,844,400 to Jasmagy and 4,678,154 to McFarland disclose further holders for cups and/or mugs.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 309,848 to Sokolski discloses a design for a mug holder.
In this respect, the thermal holders for cups for use in vehicles according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of thermal holders for cups for use in vehicles.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved thermal holders for cups for use in vehicles which can be thermal holders for cups for use in vehicles. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.